


【肥皂学校】KP的奇妙售后

by Narrenschifff



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, ソープスクール
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrenschifff/pseuds/Narrenschifff
Summary: 我桌肥皂学校的售后合集。想到哪写到哪，每一篇之间没有特别紧密的联系（甚至不共享世界观）但世界线会很微妙的收束。那必然是有剧透，想跑的慎点。





	1. 【HO3和她的小女朋友】うみ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我桌HO3最后自杀了，骨灰扬海里了。  
> 这到底是她临终前的幻觉还是另一个世界的故事，任君想象了。

“···老师···时田老师···”

是光，为什么会有光？这是时田脑海里出现的第一个想法，然后她才意识到，似乎有人在叫自己。是谁？她想睁开眼，但是明亮得有些刺眼的光像是有分量似的压在眼皮上，让时田睁不开眼。

“时田老师！”声音又近了，似乎就贴在她的耳边。好近···但是又好像很远，就好像如果自己再不睁开眼，下一秒这个声音就会消失似的。想到这里，时田没来由地慌张起来，好想抓住她，好想···哭。

她骤然向面前虚空一样的白色伸出手去，然后时田猛地睁开了眼睛。

“！”

映入眼帘的是她自己的手，五指张开朝向天空，像是要抓住什么似的。

然后有一张脸从旁边凑了过来，在时田的视野里投下一片阴影。时田的眼神失焦了片刻，然后她看清了面前的人。

是美影杏。

美影撑着身子从上方俯瞰她。少女的发丝好像被什么打湿了，正往下滴着水，水珠落在时田脸上，然后滑到了她唇边。时田伸出舌尖舔了一下，咸的、微微有些发苦，是海水的味道。

为什么自己会在海边？之前···是在海边的吗？时田的思绪有些恍惚，她感觉自己好像做了一个梦，梦里有发生了很多可怕的事情，还出现了她不认识的人，但是现在回想起来，那些人和事却如同烟雾般，飘飘散散地消失不见了，除去还残存在心底的一丝恐惧和悲伤以外，她什么都记不真切了。

这种感觉，就和从一场噩梦中醒来一模一样。

看到时田一直怔怔地一语不发，美影脸上露出了担忧的神情：“时田老师不舒服吗？是中暑了吗？我去给你拿杯喝的东西过来···”她说着便要起身，时田却一把抓住了她的手腕。

“···不用。”

时田听到自己的声音有点哑，在开口的瞬间，她觉得自己眼眶发酸，心底没来由地抽动了一下。

“诶？真的不用吗？”美影把脸凑近了些，“可是我看时田老师的脸色不太——”

她的话淹没在了一个吻里。

时田勾着她的脖子，把少女拉向自己，然后吻上了她的唇。这是一个简单的吻，除了嘴唇的接触以外没有任何更深的动作，时田就这么吻着她，像是在亲吻一片花瓣。

美影被放开的时候，脸已经红透了，她向四周看了看，在确认没有人注意到她们之后，才开口说道：“时田老师怎么···这还是在外面啊！”

时田唯仿佛终于从方才那种古怪的感觉中解脱出来了一样，她支起身子，伸出手捏了捏美影的脸颊。指尖传来了少女皮肤的柔软和温热，终于将她心底残存的最后一丝寒意也驱散殆尽，她就这样盯着美影看了片刻，像是终于满足了似的发出一声轻轻的叹息。

“没关系，我最喜欢杏了，不怕被人看见。”

“可是···可是···”

美影杏显得有些局促，她又向左右看了看，然后飞快地俯下身，在时田的侧脸亲了一下。

“我也最喜欢时田老师了。”

她小声嘟囔了一句，然后转身向海边跑去。

“时田老师也快过来！既然没有事就下海陪我游泳！到了海边都不游泳还有什么意思嘛！”

时田唯笑了笑，然后站起身，对着美影杏的背影，用尽全力喊道：“我最喜欢杏了！”

然后追着那个身影向大海跑去。

波涛卷起的浪花铺撒在沙滩上，白色的泡沫倏而消散，复又迭起。


	2. 【HO1和他的孽缘】匂い

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我桌HO1最后去CAP当卧底了。  
> 【预警】  
> 在原模组设定上加了一个含有我大量私设的ABO设定。  
> 田边A 朝仓B  
> （就瞎几把设定，要是有和你们理解不一样的就全都是我的私设）  
> 本质就是为了搞黄还有我的阴间CP  
> 因此逻辑都被我吃了  
> OOC当然是OOC，谁见过不OOC的黄文啊.JPG  
> 至于这药的科学性，又克又ABO还能有什么科学性啊！！！  
> 总而言之我觉得asa只有在做研究的时候戴眼镜，像这种出门谈生意（？）就不戴。  
> “浅见礼”是组织给的身份的名字，起名思路就是あさくら みらい去掉くら然后重新调整组合了一下。

当朝仓穿过第三道安检门时，他看到那位坐在大厅沙发上的女秘书终于肯纡尊降贵地站起身，朝自己走来。

高跟鞋的敲击在光洁大理石地面上发出的“哒哒”声响让他没来由的泛起一丝烦躁，但是他早已经不是那个不谙世事的高中教师。是的，不谙世事，如果是一年之前，朝仓也绝对不会用这个词来形容自己，但是在组织里的这一年里，他兼权熟计，既要负责组织安排的药物研发工作，还要找机会挤进管理层——如果觉得邪教团体就没有办公室政治就大错特错了——如此斡旋于多方势力之间，朝仓觉得自己虚与委蛇的本事到达了自己完全没有料想过的高度，现在回头看看一年前还在高中教小屁孩配平化学方程式的自己，不谙世事简直都是一个委婉的说法了，真要直说的话，是天真可爱得可笑。

因此他烦躁的心情没有一丁点儿表露在脸上，在秘书走到他面前的时候，朝仓依旧保持着礼貌的微笑，向她伸出了没有提着箱子的右手。

“不好意思让您久等了。虽然已经在电话里介绍过了，但是初次见面，我是浅见礼。”

秘书伸手回握了一下，描绘着精致唇妆的嘴唇展现出计算得恰到好处的微笑，连一块多余的肌肉都没有牵动，她用没什么起伏的平静语调回应道：“晚上好，浅见先生。”

她显然没有什么客套和寒暄的心情，这让朝仓心里暗暗松了一口气，就算他现在已经可以熟练应对这种该死的虚假社交，也不代表他乐在其中。

“我现在就带您上去见老板。”她引着朝仓来到电梯前，按下按钮的下一秒，电梯门便叮的一声打开了。秘书抬手示意朝仓先行，然后自己也尾随他进了电梯，之后从口袋里取出一张IC卡，在控制器上刷了一下，按下了“50”的按钮。

在电梯运行的半分钟里，没有人说话。朝仓只是沉默的看着自己手里的箱子，这里面装着他带给投资人的“样品”。或者更直白地说，商品。

朝仓现在已经完全了解了组织的资金来源。尽管组织的原始启动资金是由创始人提供的，但是发展到今天，为了支撑起药物研发、水槽的收容以及所谓的“人才培养”，仅仅依靠创始人的家族资产和成员的捐赠自然难以为继，他们还需要外来资金的支持。因此，寻找投资人也是管理层最重要的任务之一，随着朝仓职位的升迁，他也逐渐接触到了这部分任务，今天，他就是来和一位和组织合作多年的资深投资人谈下一笔资金的。

显而易见，投资组织并不会带来任何肉眼可见的回报，就算他们敢把自己那套拯救世界的歪理邪说讲给投资人听，也没有几个人会为了虚无缥缈的“大义”付出真金白银，在这种情况下，愿意给组织提供资金的，往往另有所图，比如，他们研发的药品。

电梯门开启的提示音打断了朝仓的思绪，随着电梯门缓缓开启震耳欲聋的嘈杂乐声传了进来，秘书对朝仓露出一个略带歉意的笑容：“抱歉，老板平时···很忙。选在这样一个地方见面，还希望浅见先生不要见怪。”

“怎么会。”朝仓皮笑肉不笑地客气了一句。心想这位金主真是和传闻中一个德行，是个天天泡在夜店里醉生梦死的二世祖。他本以为这祖宗好歹知道谈生意的时候要装得人模狗样，看阵仗还以为把他约来了个私人俱乐部，现在看来，私人倒是很私人，只不过是家私人夜店。

室内烟雾缭绕，如果朝仓的鼻子没有出问题的话，在浓郁的烟酒和香水味中，他还闻到一股大麻的味道，朝仓终于顾不上社交礼仪，咳了一声。秘书看起来也不喜欢这股味道，她加快了脚步，绕过了最吵闹的舞池和卡座，拐到一条相对安静的走廊，把朝仓带进了一个包间。

包间的布置总体来说更像是一间套房，味道比外面清新不少，起码没有廉价毒品那种臭烘烘的怪味。

看来这位金主至少没有飞叶子的爱好。

“老板，NT医药的浅见先生。”

随着秘书的话，坐在沙发上的年轻男人终于抬起头来了，他看了朝仓一眼，然后摆摆手示意秘书出门待命，秘书点头，然后转身出去了。

现在房间里只有朝仓和这位“老板”，以及站在角落里的几名保镖。平心而论，男人的长相本来可以称得上好看，然而长年的声色犬马让他整个人都泛着一股纵欲过度的虚浮感。他吸了一口手上的烟，再一次把朝仓从上到下打量了一遍，“哟，长得还不错，比你上一任那个···叫什么来着，反正就是那个秃瓢胖子，顺眼多了。”然后他吐了一个烟圈，然后抽了抽鼻子，“啧，可惜是个Beta。”

朝仓像是没听见他这些话一样，把手提箱放在了茶几上，然后从名片夹里掏出一张名片，微微躬身，双手递了过去。

“初次见面，我是NT医药的浅见礼。”

男人用两根手指夹走了找仓管递上的名片，“NT医药···化学研究所···あさみ···らい···”他用漫不经心的语调读着名片上的字，然后像扔飞镖一样“刷”地一下把名片扔了出去，小纸片擦着朝仓身侧飞了出去，落在了地毯上。

“哈哈哈，这种事情谁在意啊。”男人把一只脚抬了上来，重重地落在了玻璃茶几上，他用脚尖碰了碰朝仓放在茶几上的手提箱，“不是在电话里都已经说过了吗？把我要的东西拿过来，钱什么的就一切好说。行了，快给我打开吧。”

朝仓笑了一下，然后伸手打开了手提箱，里面是三支浅蓝色的药剂。

“根据您的要求研发的药剂755-X。可以强制诱导服用者在短时间内进入发情期。”然后他顿了顿一下，“并且可以无效化市面上常见的所有抑制剂，简单来说，十分强效的催情剂。”

男人终于露出感兴趣的表情，他拿了一支，在手指间转着玩了起来。

“那么如果没有问题的话，我们可否谈一下下一笔资金···”朝仓说着要扣上手提箱的盖子，却被男人的一只脚挡住了。

箱盖和鞋头撞击发出不大不小一声闷响，朝仓停住了动作。

“···失礼了。”

男人发出一声轻笑，“哎呀哎呀，浅见先生是吗？你不要这么着急嘛！我和贵所多少年的交情了，还能亏待了你们不成？但是，我总得先验货，后签收是不是？”

朝仓直起了身，他脸上完美的恭敬表情裂开了一瞬，但也只是一瞬，快到让人以为是光影变化产生的错觉，开口的时候，还是滴水不漏的平静语调：“这是自然。”

男人扬了扬手，站在一旁的保镖会意，转身进了旁边的卧室。片刻，从里面拖出了一个不省人事的少年。

那孩子看上去十五六岁的样子，已经完全失去了意识，被人高马大的保镖一手抓着就拎了过来，扔在了两人面前的地板上。男人脸上露出了一个可以称得上残忍的愉快笑容，他又深深地吸了一口烟，然后把烟头在玻璃茶几上摁灭，伸了个懒腰，从沙发上站了起来。

他一步三摇地晃到朝仓身旁，一只手重重地搭在了朝仓的肩膀上，然后用鞋尖拨了拨少年额前的碎发，露出他的脸来。

“看，我多体贴，多有诚意，自备小白鼠。”

朝仓脸上波澜不惊的假面此时终于快挂不住了，他微微皱了皱眉，转头看着面前的男人，说道：“恕我直言，这种药不能用于尚未性成熟的个体，会对个体造成不可逆转的伤害。”

“诶，说这话可就没意思了。”男人绕过朝仓，在昏迷不醒的少年面前蹲下身，“而且浅见先生是没看到啊，这小婊子跟我要钱的时候可是一套又一套，没见他哪不成熟，结果要做到最后一步的时候呢，又推三阻四。”他用手狠狠掐了掐少年的脸颊，然后直起身，面对朝仓继续说道：“浅见先生，你说这种不知好歹的东西，我是不是该给他点教训？”

这听起来是个问句，但是男人完全没有让朝仓回答的意思，甚至没有在意朝仓因为强忍怒意而略微有些扭曲的表情。他转过身，像是在仔细研究饭桌上的一道菜似的低头看着少年软绵绵的躯体，然后恶狠狠地踢了一脚。

肉体被撞击发出的声响让朝仓条件反射一般地浑身抖了一下，他感觉头皮发麻，已经许久没有侵扰过他的恐惧感像是诈尸的死人撞棺材板一样，一下一下侵蚀着他的理智。

“现在有了这玩意儿。我一定要让这个小婊子哭着求我操死他。”他举起手里的小瓶子，像是欣赏一块宝石一样，对着吊灯的光凝视着浅蓝色液体折射出的美丽光线。接着他揪起面前少年的领子，就要把药灌进去。

朝仓在自己反应过来之前先行动了，等他意识到自己做了什么的时候，他已经牢牢扳住了男人的手腕，而后者正用惊讶而新奇的眼神看着他。

一直在屋里待命的保镖显然不是用来当摆设的，他们在下一秒就上前，轻轻松松把朝仓从自家老板身边剥开，拖开半米之后不由分说地把他摁在了地上。

朝仓立刻意识到自己搞砸了。他努力平复了一下呼吸，迅速整理好七零八落的表情，开口道：“先生，您怎么处置自己的情人确实不容我置喙···”

男人扔下了手里的玩具，向朝仓走了过来。朝仓被保镖钳制着，只能保持半跪的姿态，在这个角度，男人的脸完全背光，朝仓看不清他的表情，因此他也无法推测自己到底把对方惹毛到了什么程度。他深吸了一口气，让声音尽可能保持平稳继续说道

“···只不过，作为药剂的开发者，我有义务提醒您它的副作用，这种药剂实在不适合用在未成—唔呃—”

男人一脚踢在了朝仓的小腹上，粗暴地打断了他的话。原来方头皮鞋踢人这么疼，朝仓想到，比当年那个人踢自己还要疼。

骤然的疼痛过后，强烈的呕吐感翻涌了上来。朝仓突然有点庆幸自己一整天忙得没来得及吃饭，这种时候吐一地的话，简直是太狼狈了。但就算没有什么可吐的，呕吐感也不会就这样消失，朝仓猛烈地干呕起来，本来就堪堪保持着平衡的身体摇得像是片挂在枝头的枯叶。拽着朝仓的保镖不知道是嫌弃他恶心还是得了老板的指令，突然松了手，彻底失去支撑的朝仓就这么整个人摔向地面，只来得及在脸着地之前用手肘撑了一下。

朝仓干呕得很厉害，生理性泪水不受控制地模糊了视线。虽然男人那一脚踢得不轻，但也不至于让一个正常的成年人吐得像是要把内脏都吐出来。如果不是他一整天都没有进食，如果不是好巧不巧触发了他好久不见得犯一次的PTSD···朝仓一边大口喘着气一边盯着地板想到，他都不至于像现在这么糟糕。他妈的，明明现在自己跟田边步那个神经病面对面吃饭都不会影响胃口了，为什么偏偏这种时候PTSD又犯了？

对方没有仁慈到给他平复呼吸的机会，朝仓感到自己头皮一疼，然后被揪着头发抬起脸来，面前的男人脸上洋溢着灿烂而恶意的笑。这种表情朝仓熟悉极了，在他初中的时候，很长一段时间里，他每天都要面对这样的表情。

所以组织研究那种狗屁情感作用剂真是他妈的多此一举，朝仓脑海里还算冷静的部分这样想到，明明有的人类不用下药也会自己长成一个祸害。

“没想到浅见先生还挺有···科研道德？”男人终于松开了朝仓的头发，他用手扳起朝仓的下巴，转着他的脸仔细看了看。

“我收回刚才说过的话，你不是长得不错，而是——非常不错。”男人几乎是贴着朝仓的脸在说话，喷出的气息带着浓重的烟味，让他下意识屏住了呼吸，“既然你这么担心那个小婊子会喝出什么问题，那就烦请浅见先生代劳，帮我试试这玩意儿的效果怎么样吧？只要效果好，不管是谁试的，我都会付钱的。”

两旁的保镖立刻围过来制住了朝仓的四肢，男人慢悠悠地走回茶几旁，把另外两支药剂也拿了过来。

朝仓想挣扎，或者至少破口大骂，但是他没有。我都已经走到这一步了，步步为营好不容易沾了一点组织高层的边，难道就要因为在这里把金主得罪个彻彻底底而让所有的努力都白费？他想到，反正我已经牺牲掉几乎一切了，再牺牲掉点什么也无所谓了。

“自然乐意效犬马之劳。不过如果您允许的话，我可以自己喝。”朝仓的声音平静得让他自己都感到诧异，当然也让面前的男人感到震惊，男人挑了挑眉毛。

“不错，还挺识相。但是自己喝就免了吧，毕竟——”男人用牙撬开了药瓶的盖子，抬起了朝仓的脸，“——我很享受这个过程啊。” 

尽管朝仓没有反抗，但是这个别扭的角度还是让他呛出了不少液体，浅蓝色的液体顺着他的下巴流到脖子上，再流淌进他的衣领，留下一道道蜿蜒的水痕。

“啊，真好奇Beta被迫进入发情期是什么样子啊，也会像Omega发情那样完全不受控制吗？” 

男人放开了朝仓，若有所思地盯着他。

“如果这个药真有浅见先生说得那么有效的话，应该还是会有效果的吧？”男人挑起了朝仓的下巴，摩挲着他的嘴角，“有感觉了吗？有的话一定要说出来，虽然从来没有上过Beta，但是我不介意试一试。”

药甜得有点过头，甚至有点发苦，喝起来就像是没有稀释的浓缩糖浆——正常情况下，这种药物应该混合在别的液体，譬如酒精或者饮料里服用——但是除此以外，朝仓现在还没有太难受的感觉。朝仓本来对于把这种恶劣的药品做成一幅纯良无害的样子颇有微词，此刻却多少生出一丝庆幸，至少他不至于像上次喝组织的药那样，疼得仿佛千刀万剐，虽然待会儿等着他的，会是另一种形式的煎熬。

很快，朝仓感觉到了热。一种细密的、从骨髓里翻涌而出的热缓慢但不容拒绝地蔓延了全身，然后，他的所有知觉像是突然被上调了灵敏度似的，中枢神经系统接收到过量的信号，让他眩晕了起来。

药效发作得很快，这一点并不出乎朝仓的预料。自然状态下，因为体内激素水平相对较低并且稳定的缘故，Beta不会像Omega和Alpha那样有明显的发情期和易感期，但是这不代表他在短时间内摄入这么多高浓度的催情剂还能毫无反应。也许Beta更有耐药性，但是所有性别的基本生理机制都是相同的，对其他性别有效的药，自然也能影响Beta——况且这三瓶灌下去，铁树都能浇开了花。

朝仓的手垂在身侧，地毯毛茸茸的触感给指尖带来痒意，这感觉很快扩散到全身，肌肤和衣料接触的地方、头发和侧脸接触的地方，以及体内某些难以言明的部位，都逐渐翻涌起酥痒的感觉。这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他的嗅觉也变得前所未有的敏锐，四周Alpha信息素的味道浓郁得让他窒息，朝仓才意识到这间屋子里，除了自己以外，竟然全都是Alpha。

“怎么样？是不是从来没有感觉这么热过？”男人半蹲着，手指沿着朝仓的脊柱一路下滑，动作甚至可以称得上温柔，被触碰的地方像是被点燃，一团团看不见的火焰猛烈地燃烧起来，接着骤然熄灭，留下尚未被填满的空洞欲望。

男人的手指在朝仓尾骨的位置停了片刻，然后像是弹琴一样轻轻点了两下。他凑得更近了，信息素的味道让朝仓难以遏制地颤抖了一下，腹部的灼烧感变得强烈，朝仓只能放缓呼吸的速度，试图减少信息素带来的激烈影响。但是紧接着，耳垂上传来了潮热的触感，利刃般挑断了他紧绷的、却如同丝线般脆弱的理智，朝仓不受控制地喘着气，听起来就像是急不可耐的呻吟。

带着吮吸声的恶意低语在朝仓耳畔响起：“浅见先生果然带了好东西啊···”男人的语调似乎是惊喜的，但是朝仓已经没有余力判断他到底是由衷感叹还是装模做样，大脑被过分汹涌的生理欲望剥夺了思考能力，他现在完全是凭着最后一丝理智克制自己不像动物一般乞求交配。

“哎呀哎呀，浅见先生为什么不回答我呢？明明脸已经红成这样了。”男人扯开了朝仓的领带，然后撕开了他衬衫，皮肤暴露在空气中的瞬间，朝仓的呼吸凝滞了一瞬，然后变得更快了。

“是因为害羞吗？”男人的手顺着大开的衣领滑了进去，手指打着圈地划过朝仓胸口，在他身体里引起新一轮异样的颤栗。朝仓抬头，吐出一口气，吹开了垂在眼前的发丝，盯着眼前的男人慢慢说道：“让您见笑了，我实在是···没有什么经验。”

为了防止声音因为呻吟走调，朝仓每个字都吐得很慢，如果不是他脸上挂满了生理性泪水肆意的泪痕、如果不是他每一寸暴露在空气中的皮肤都泛着薄红的话，倒真的看不出他已经被迫卷入滔天欲海。

男人笑了笑，把手从他胸口收了回来，拍了拍朝仓的脸。“这样啊···”男人的两根手指猛地伸入朝仓的口腔，像捏解压玩具一样玩弄着他的舌头，与此同时，放在他身后的那只手也滑进了两臀之间，隔着不算柔软的西裤布料捣弄了起来，“···但是我可没有耐心教你。”

现在朝仓身上已经完全没有力气了，全靠身后保镖架着才勉强维持半跪的姿势。男人就这么玩了朝仓一会儿，然后满意地盯着他西裤支起的一角。他硬了，纯粹在药物的催化下、对着一个该死且无耻的陌生人硬了——尽管朝仓的理智十分抗拒，但是身体早已经不听大脑的指挥，自顾自地在原始的欲望里沉沦。

“憋着多不舒服啊，放心，我待会儿一定把你操到射。”男人直起身，伸手去解皮带的搭扣。朝仓就这么看着他的动作，他最后的理智仿佛离体而去，飘在空中以第三人称的视角审视着发生在自己身上的一切。无所谓···甚至从某种意义上来讲，这不就是很常见的职场潜规则？朝仓想到，虽然真的很恶心。

这时，朝仓突然听见身后传来开门声，然后女人高跟鞋的声音传了过来。从声音上判断，她大概走的很急。朝仓被这外来的声音一惊，离体的那一缕理智又归了位，他微微侧头，看到给他带路的那名女秘书急匆匆地走了进来。

男人的动作一顿，对着来人破口大骂道：“谁他妈让你不敲门就进来的？”

秘书扫了一眼屋内的状况，没露出太多惊讶的表情，随后微微欠身，开口道：“对不起，老板，事出紧急，是我失礼了。但是外面来了警察，他们说要找负责人。”

“条子没事闲的来我这找茬？我给警视厅那帮老头子的钱是喂狗了吗，不是都告诉过他们，我这里的人只不过飞叶子助助兴，这都他妈的要管？”

“···老板，警察搜出了海洛因。”秘书稍微顿了一下，上前几步，略微压低了声音说道。

男人的脸色终于变了，他敛了那副游戏人间的轻浮神色，整理了一下稍微有些凌乱的衣衫，骂骂咧咧道：“哪个不长眼的把白粉带到我这来了，真他妈的会给我惹事···”然后指了指地上的空药瓶和不远处尚在昏迷的少年，向秘书吩咐道，“把这些东西给我处理干净了，别让条子抓到什么把柄。”

随后他转向朝仓。

“真是不巧啊，浅见先生，今天看来是没时间好好招待你了，不过这药的效果嘛···”男人用手抹掉了朝仓眼角的泪水，收回到唇边舔了一下指尖，“我确实很满意，放心吧，钱很快就会打到贵司账上。”

片刻过后，屋子里只剩下朝仓了。随着空气里Alpha信息素渐渐散去，朝仓的大脑夺回了一些对身体的控制权，他先是趴在原地缓了一会儿，然后挪到墙边。墙面传来的冰冷触感略微缓解了他体内的燥热，朝仓微微闭着眼睛，盘算自己接下来该怎么办。

既然警察查出了毒品，那么必然会彻底搜查整个会所，所以自己肯定会被警方发现。这个状态八成会被当做来嫖的或者被嫖的，不过这都无所谓了，反正所有人都会被带去警察局做尿检。自己喝的这个药不会被检测出来，所以尿检结果肯定是干净的，之后的事情就好办了···啊···真庆幸这是一个周五···

在确定后续事件大抵无虞之后，朝仓紧绷的神经再次涣散下来，理智甫一松懈，情欲的热潮便变本加厉的反扑回来。只能祈祷这次出警的都是Beta了，朝仓把脸贴着墙面这样想到——虽然这是不可能的。

房间的隔音不错，朝仓只能隐约听见人群的大呼小叫和杂乱的脚步声，警察们看起来都还在舞池和酒吧那里维持秩序，虽然知道他们早晚会搜过来，但朝仓还是略略松了一口气——毕竟谁没有抱着点逃避和侥幸的妄想呢？

他这口气还没呼出一半，就被一阵急促的脚步声打断了。这脚步声又急又重，盖过了四周的杂音，敲击着朝仓的神经，他下意识地抖了一下，受药物影响变得迟缓的思维还没来得及对这个情况作出判断，脚步声的主人就已经行至门前，“碰”地一声撞开了门。

朝仓先是闻到了一股浓烈的Alpha信息素的味道。身体里略微平静了的情潮在接收到外界刺激信号的一瞬间又开始翻涌，本来已经有点软下去的下身又硬了起来，他心底一沉。最糟糕的情况出现了，朝仓暗暗叹了一口气。接着他意识到这股味道有些熟悉。是的，熟悉，这绝对属于他认识的人，只不过平常他的嗅觉不会像现在这么敏锐，以至于一切都“放大”得有些失真，让他没有第一时间认出来。

不会吧···他又不是药物铳器对策课的···怎么会出现在这里···

尽管直觉已经先于理智给出了答案，但是当朝仓抬头看清来人的脸时，他还是感觉心脏似乎失去了跳动的能力。或者说，在那一瞬间，心脏像是完全消失了，那种心下一空的感觉就仿佛有人将这个器官直直拽出了他的胸腔，然而，在下一秒，他的心脏又回归了身体，像是马上就要爆炸一样跳动着，朝仓感觉自己浑身的血液都在尖啸着沸腾。

这确实是最糟糕的情况，一整个晚上的经历加起来都没有现在这一刻这么糟糕，朝仓盯着田边步的脸这么想到。

田边只是皱着眉，除此之外他的表情甚至能说得上是平静，但是朝仓觉得田边下一秒钟就能冲过来掐死自己。

“你···”沉默在空气中弥漫了一两秒，朝仓决定先发制人。然而，他的话被劈头盖脸扔下来的西装外套打断了，田边脱下自己的外套，什么也没说就扔了过去。和衣服一起罩下来的，还有信息素的味道，朝仓毫无防备地被这味道浇了一脸，他只感觉身下又是一紧，最可怕的是，似乎还有什么东西从体内流了出来。朝仓赶紧去掀盖在头上的衣服，但是田边走了过来，抓出了他的手腕。

“遮遮你身上的味道。”

“用不着，Beta信息素可没有什么让人失控的作用。”朝仓试图挣开田边的手，结果当然是徒劳，这一点他心知肚明，自己就算活蹦乱跳的时候也打不过面前的这个混蛋。

田边露出了一个嫌弃的眼神，像是在极力忍耐着什么一样，无视着朝仓的反抗，把外套在他身上裹了两圈，然后把人从地上拽了起来，半拖半抱地往外走。

“···遮遮你身上那个Alpha的味道，不然我可不能保证自己控制得住不揍你。”

紧密环绕在身边的信息素把药效激发到了极致，朝仓的身体已经完全不受控制的软了下去，虽然很不愿意承认，但是他现在就是脱力地挂在田边身上，尽管如此，朝仓还是抬起头，用尽全力冲田边翻了个白眼。

田边不知道用了什么办法，直接把朝仓带离了现场。当他被田边塞进副驾驶的时候，朝仓已经完全说不出话来了。田边也上了车，他没有着急发动车子，而是偏头看着朝仓，后者闭着眼睛，把头抵在车窗上，沉默不语。

“知道自己忍不住还敢喝？”田边伸手扒了裹在朝仓身上的外套，扔到了后座上。

听到这句话的朝仓终于睁开了眼睛，“···你···怎么···”然后他像是意识到什么了似的，轻轻地笑了一下，“···你监视我。”

田边的目光在朝仓身上扫视了几圈。朝仓能感觉到他的目光在自己敞开的衣领和绝对能看出端倪的下身处停留了几秒，但是他已经没有力气去掩盖这些痕迹了。他有点自暴自弃地摊在车座上，用失焦的眼神盯着田边，继续说道：“窃听器？还是GPS？你什么时候放的···田边步你他妈的就是有病···”

“你第一天认识我？”田边发动了车子，然后打开了车子的天窗。夜晚微凉的新鲜空气吹进车内，虽然是杯水车薪，但是至少让朝仓感觉呼吸不再那么困难了。他没有继续搭理田边，一是因为朝仓有时候确实不知道怎么和面前这个神经病交流，二是因为他现在实在没有一丁点儿力气说话了。

这里离朝仓现在的住处不算远。这个时间点路上也没有什么车了，田边驱车一路飞驰，大概十五分钟之后，朝仓就被田边拖着站到了公寓门口。朝仓偏头看了一眼门牌，非常缓慢地眨了一下眼，从嗓子眼里挤出一句：“行，你知道得真他妈清楚，是不是连钥匙都有啊？”

在朝仓能杀人的视线里，田边很坦然地掏出了一把钥匙，打开了门锁。

尽管早有心理准备，朝仓还是被田边一脸理所当然的样子震撼了。他怒极反笑，然后轻轻摇了摇头，除此之外，没有任何表示了。这一点让朝仓自己都有些震惊——自己反应没有想象中的激烈，可能是因为他现在没有力气，也可能是，朝仓有点麻木的想到，在他没有意识到的时候，已经习惯了这个神经病的行为逻辑。

“今天如果不是我，你知道自己在那个房间里会经历什么吗？”田边把朝仓推进了玄关，反手锁上了门。

“···你觉得我会在意吗？”朝仓反问，“自从加入CAP，我就没有什么不能失去的了。”

“即使是被下药？被一个第一次见面的陌生人上？甚至有可能被轮？”田边的声音沉了下去，他抽出架着朝仓的一只手，捏住了他的下巴。

田边盯着朝仓的眼睛，那里尚有未干的水迹，然后他的视线一路向下，从脖颈到敞开的衣领，再到自己现在搂着的腰际，“不可以啊，朝仓，你这种表情，不可以展现给除了我以外的任何人。”

田边越说越靠近，他的眼神里有种偏执的···情感？朝仓无法判断那到底是什么，也许是狂热，但是他更愿意把它称之为疯狂。

朝仓被他圈在怀里，完全没有躲开的可能。他就这样僵在田边怀里，看着田边凑到自己脸边，像是亲吻一样舔了舔自己的眼角，“只有我才能让你流泪、只有我才能让你感到恶心，你明白吗？”

朝仓没有回答，过载的刺激在他体内肆意，他已经完全判断不出来流经大脑的到底是何种感受。愤怒？恶心？兴奋？也许全都有，也许什么也没有，也许一切都是药物带来的错觉。他现在唯一想要求得的只有解脱，从这场猛烈的、荒唐的躁动和炙烤中解脱。

他其实知道该怎么做，只要向着本能缴械投降，他就能获得梦寐以求的解脱。只是···他妈的，朝仓想到，不是我自己说的没有什么不能失去的吗？那么我也不介意当一个疯子。

朝仓缓缓抬起手，揪住了田边胸前的衣服，用仿佛宣战一样的语气恶狠狠地说道：“那你他妈的倒是来啊。”

田边似乎被他的话吓了一跳，看向朝仓的眼神里带上了些许茫然。他们就这样对视几秒钟，朝仓看到田边唇角浮现了扭曲的笑意，田边伸手揪住了朝仓的衣领，把他拖去了浴室。

花洒刚喷出来的水是冰凉的，让朝仓觉得自己体温热得更加难以忍受，在细密的水帘下，他睁不开眼睛，索性就靠着墙，任凭田边把自己从头到脚扒了个干净。自己对田边的挑衅可以说是今晚第二个严重的错误，朝仓的大脑得出这样的结论，不过，他继续想到，我现在就是在发疯。

水流已经变成了合适的温度，浴室里逐渐蒸腾起了雾气。田边把水流调小了一些，但是朝仓依旧没有睁眼。他任凭自己的意识涣散在黑暗里，肌肤上有水流过的触感、体内是无法平息的燥热、下身涨得难受、腰后则是另一个人手心的温度。朝仓的鼻尖碰到了湿透的布料，然后他听到了心跳声，田边靠了过来，朝仓的头抵在他的胸口。他一直知道田边比自己高不少，但是朝仓从来没意识到会差这么多，因为他从来没有和田边靠得这么近过。

潜意识早就把田边划为危险分子，于是下令让他逃离，可是身后就是墙壁，他除了面对危险别无选择。朝仓睁开了眼， 抬头看向田边。水流进了他的眼睛，朝仓像感觉不到疼痛一样保持着这个姿势，似乎又有泪水流出来了，或者只不过是花洒喷出的热水。

田边低了一下头，从朝仓的角度看过去，他的脸完全隐在阴影里。这样很好，朝仓想到，他一点也不想看到田边的表情。

田边把朝仓转了一个圈，让他背对着自己，然后伸手捂住了朝仓的眼睛。在再次降临的黑暗里，朝仓彻底放弃了对肢体的支配权，宛如尸体一样靠在田边怀里。他任凭田边的手指从腰间滑到颈窝，然后再一路向下，探索到挺立的前端和大腿内侧，途经之处意料之中的引起燎原烈火，朝仓放任自己被焚烧。

当罪人被判处火刑，行刑者是谁并不重要。

得到抚慰的躯体获得了一瞬间的满足，然后变本加厉地渴望起来了。朝仓感觉身体里的空洞似乎越来越大，急不可耐地需要被什么东西填满，与此同时，前端又在疯狂地乞求释放。两种同样强烈又截然相反的欲望互相撕扯着，像是要把他撕碎一般。但是，他绝对不会主动恳求什么，也许在面对陌生人时，朝仓尚且能放弃所有尊严，向本能臣服，但是面对田边，他绝对不会恳求。

水停了，田边捂在他眼睛上的手还是没有挪开。朝仓被抱到了卧室，然后放到了床上。这个时候他终于睁开了眼睛。卧室没有开灯，卫生间和玄关的灯照不进这里，四周一片昏暗。朝仓听到有皮带解开的轻响，然后是湿衣服落地的啪唧水声，他再一次闭上了眼睛。

床垫微微一沉，然后田边的体温和信息素一起覆盖了下来。朝仓的一条腿被折到胸前，当两根手指探入他体内的时候，朝仓猛地睁开了眼。初次被异物进入的地方传来了违和感，好在药物的作用足够强劲，把这种感觉迅速转变成了快感。朝仓直直地盯着看不见的天花板，发出一声短促的喘息。

田边的动作顿了一下，然后加进了第三根手指。已经被唤起很久的身体异常敏感，有液体从勃起的性器流了出来，沾湿了股间，随着手指的扩张进入到了甬道里。有了润滑之后，田边的手指进得更深了，在前列腺被顶弄的一瞬间，直白到粗暴的快感像是爆炸一般在朝仓体内绽开，横冲直撞地寻找出路。

当他回过神来的时候，已经射过一次了。朝仓能感觉一部分精液射到了小腹和前胸，而另一部分，则随着田边的手指又回到了他的体内。朝仓不自觉地喘息着，像是下一秒就要溺死在欲海，他感觉到田边抽出了插在他体内的手指，扶住了自己的腰，另一只手则握住了他的手腕。

他们现在已经贴得足够近了。朝仓能感觉到田边硬起来的性器抵着自己的腿根，他以为田边很快就会插进来，但是田边没有。

这一刻，朝仓觉得，田边大概有什么话想对自己说。

最终也没有人开口，黑暗中只有呼吸声。

田边低下头，凑到朝仓颈间，不知道是在亲吻还是撕咬，或许这对他来说是一样的。他咬过朝仓的喉结、他的下颏，然后是嘴唇。朝仓没有想到田边会和他接吻——如果这算接吻的话——毫无防备的唇舌被尽数攻陷，与此同时，田边插了进来。朝仓没想到他第一下就进得这么深，他一时没有反应过来，片刻过后，知觉才铺天盖地席卷而来。

被进入先是让朝仓感到恐惧，猎物被咬住咽喉的恐惧；紧接着是羞耻，彻头彻尾被剥开的羞耻；最后全部变成了快感，原始的、难以抗拒的、让人发疯的快感，让朝仓想去死。

田边的技术和他的吻技一样糟糕，如果不是药物让朝仓完全打开，他大概会疼晕过去。不过，痛觉在今晚没有登台的机会，过分深入的顶弄虽然毫无章法可言，但每一次都结结实实地给予了身体足够的刺激，朝仓射过一次的性器又硬了起来，一下一下撞击着自己的腹部。

房间里像是引爆了信息素炸弹，Beta无法被标记，两个人的气味也无法融合，它们只是不顾一切的霸占了每一寸空气，像这场性爱一样纯粹而歇斯底里。

朝仓对这一切毫无察觉，除了被填满的快感以外，他什么也感受不到。他又高潮了一次，射出来的时候田边也快到了，成结的性器把高潮的余韵推向了另一个高度，当田边尽数泄在他体内的时候，朝仓实在是什么也射不出来了，他就这样达到了干性高潮。

似乎有人吻了他的眼角，又或许是他的幻觉，朝仓实在是太累了，尽管田边的性器还留在他体内，他也无暇顾及了。倦意如潮，朝仓很快失去了意识。

朝仓醒来的时候，已经是第二天的下午。他睁开眼，房间里意料之中的只有他一个人。朝仓试着翻了一下身，除了从内而外散发的脱力感以外，身上倒没有留下什么奇怪的痕迹——或者液体——似乎有人给他做了简单的清理。

这时候，他注意到了贴在床头的一张便签，朝仓抬手把它撕了下来。借着从窗帘缝隙里透进来的阳光，他认出那是田边的笔迹。

【有工作。先走了。记得吃饭。不舒服的话给我打电话。】

朝仓从鼻腔里发出一声听不出情绪的笑，夹着便签的手指一松，纸片便滑落到地上，发出一声轻响。朝仓偏过头，把手背盖在了眼睛上。

他还想再睡一会儿。

手腕处还残留着田边步的味道，朝仓并不在意。最多明天，他想到，这些气味就会消散干净。


End file.
